My Sex Buddy Too
by iluvdimples314
Summary: Will a self-inflicted injury ruin Dr. Cox's secret rendezvous? Rated T for suggested smex. Teeheehee. Extreme JDox slashyliciousness.


**Hello out there!!! I decided to post another oneshot, and this sort of just flowed out of me. So enjoy, fantabulous readers, and please review!**

**PS- Graffiti2DMyHeart, if you're out there, holla at ya homegirl!!! I'd love to know how the My Diagnosis fanart is coming out!**

* * *

Perry dug through his pocket for his keys, scanning the doors in the narrow, poorly-lit corridor for number 10. He had argued with JD for a while, refusing a key to his apartment, telling him that it would make their secret relationship far too obvious. But quite frankly, the week he'd been having had drained every last ounce of spunk from his being, and JD had easily won that argument.

Dr. Cox swore under his breath as he struggled with the deadbolt, shoving the key into the slot one way after another. Beads of sweat appeared on his brow as his muscular fingers twisted the key back and forth to no avail. "Open, dammit!" he bellowed, yanking the key out of the door and ramming into it with his shoulder. The ancient latches gave way quickly, and the door burst open far more dramatically and noisily than Perry had anticipated.

JD consiquently shot up from the couch, his left hand clasped over his heart. "Good god!" he yelled. "You're going to give me a heart attack!"

Dr. Cox simply stood in the doorway, upper lip stretched across his teeth. His eyebrows furrowed together as red-hot agony spindled through his shoulder and down his arm.

"Perry?" JD's sapphire eyes widened in concern as he watched Dr. Cox clamp a hand over his shoulder, using the dorrframe to guide his hefty body onto the floor. "Are you okay?" He rushed over to his mentor's side.

"Do I look okay, Maria?" Dr. Cox pulled up the sleeve of his navy blue t-shirt to reveal his shoulder, which was gradually changing from deep pink to a midnight purplish color.

JD sprung to his feet and made his way over to the freezer, grabbing a bright blue ice pack and wrapping it in a paper towel. He rushed back over to Perry's side, knelt down beside him, and pressed the icepack to the steadily-swelling wound.

"Ahh," Dr. Cox sighed, his freckled face gradually relaxing. He allowed JD to stroke his soft auburn curls as they sat together in the threshold. "Thanks, Newbie."

JD smiled. "Hey, I'm just glad you're okay." He bit his bottom lip nervously as he reached out for his mentor's hand, gasping quietly in surprise when he felt Perry's fingers squeeze his own. "I... I don't know what I'd do without you, Dr. Cox. I can't do this all on my own."

Perry glanced over at JD, an incredibly tender look playing across his gentle features.

"I'm no superman." JD looked over at Dr. Cox's injured shoulder. "Afterall, I allowed this to happen." He reached over to adjust the icepack as he prayed to whoever's up in wherever that Perry hadn't heard his voice crack. He peered deep into his mentor's eyes, trying to coax the occasional rouge tear back into his own. "I'm sorry, Dr. Cox."

With great effort, Perry ajdusted his position on the floor and wrapped a muscular arm around his protege. "No worries, Newbie. I'm okay." He pushed a few lingering locks of hair off JD's forehead and leaned over to plant a gentle kiss on the afforementioned area.

JD smiled. "Well, if you really feel alright..." He tilted his head and pulled Dr. Cox into a long, passionate kiss, inching closer and closer to Perry's body. Before he knew it, JD was sitting in his mentor's lap, straddling his sturdy torso. He felt Perry's hands leave the back of his neck and noticed a yanking sensation at the hem of his scrub top. JD nipped at Perry's lower lip before reluctantly pulling away from him.

"Are you sure you're up for this tonight?" He shot a look over at Dr. Cox's injured shoulder and then at the icepack lying on the floor.

Perry looked deep into JD's sky blue eyes and grinned, gingerly stroking the side of his Newbie's face with his fingers. "Please. You're going to be the one begging for mercy." Dr. Cox sprung up from the floor and grabbed JD by the armpits, hoisting him over his good shoulder and kicking the door closed. He jogged slowly into the bedroom, lowering JD onto the area rug at the foot of the bed.

"Oh, come on, Perry. The floor? You're going to severly injure yourself!" JD would have continued his concerned ranting further had Dr. Cox not grabbed the bottom of his shirt and peeled it from his body. He reached over to remove his mentor's navy blue t-shirt and throw it to the floor, pulling Perry's bare chest to his own. JD quivered as he felt the fingers dig deep into his shoulder blades. He pushed Dr. Cox to the floor and climbed on top of him, kissing him vigourously as his body settled into Perry's in all the right places.

"I like you a lot, you know," he whispered, nuzzling Dr. Cox's nose.

Perry grimaced and rubbed his wounded shoulder. "Enough to let me on top for once?"

JD rolled his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Dr. Cox and JD strolled into the admissions area simultaneously, trying to overcome the magnetic attraction buzzing between their hands.

Carla looked up from her latest batch of paperwork and raised an eyebrow at the two men. "What's going on...?"

JD diverted his eyes and attempted to control the redness of his burning cheeks. "Well... Dr. Cox and I... we need some... medical attention."

Carla's eyes widened as she grabbed two admissions forms and began to fill them out. She looked curiously up at JD and then at Perry. "Condition?"

JD reached over to pull up Perry's left sleeve. "Possible sprained shoulder..."

Dr. Cox grabbed his protege by the waist and turned him around, pulling up his scrub top to reveal a bright pink rash.

JD grimaced.

"And severe rug burn."

* * *

**Well, thanks for reading!!! I'm hoping for a slightly better response than my last oneshot recieved, so please review! All that oblige will recieve a cyberhug, free of charge!!**

**Luv, poops, and giggles,**

**JD**


End file.
